


last song of the night

by sweetxtangerine



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetxtangerine/pseuds/sweetxtangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now, bend down and touch your toes, can you do that for me?”</p><p>In which Usnavi wants Benny to wreck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	last song of the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyGirl17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyGirl17/gifts).



> so, this work is inspired by the song "Tonight" by clipping., which is a sinful work of art
> 
> also inspired by a conversation with @ sintheheights on tumblr <3

It started with a whisper in the club a couple drinks in, Usnavi leaning over to Benny and purring into his ear that he wants to be used, wants to be Benny’s toy, and then slid his hand onto Benny’s crotch, delighted when he instinctively thrusted into it.

Benny’s eyes flew wide open, pupils blown, and he grabbed Usnavi by the wrist, dragging him out of the club, a surprised yelp from Usnavi turning into an excited moan. A moment later, Benny flagged down a taxi and they were on their way to his place.

They can’t keep their hands off each other, sat in the back seat of the cab, kissing deeply at first, and then Usnavi’s scrabbling to rip open Benny’s shirt and trail kisses down his collarbone. It’s wrong, and they’re so glad the cab driver doesn’t seem to be paying attention, because when Usnavi fumbles with the fly of Benny’s pants, pulls his cock through his underwear and licks a stripe from base to tip, Benny is in no position to complain.

“Fuck, Usnavi,” he murmurs as Usnavi takes him in his mouth, swallowing him down in one go. Benny tries not to gasp as Usnavi bobs up and down rapidly, each time going so far his lips are pressed against the base of his cock, and after a moment he breaks for air before swirling his tongue around the tip.

Benny doesn’t want it to stop, but he sees the street they’re approaching and pulls Usnavi up by the collar.

“We’re almost here, babe,” he says, and Usnavi smirks at him and swallows him down one more time. Benny’s grabbing at Usnavi’s hair and he’s nearly moaning, but then Usnavi pulls off, tucks his cock back into his underwear, winks, and zips his pants back up.

Benny breathes out slowly and takes a moment to get his bearings and then they’re there. He pulls a bill out of his wallet, hands it to the driver, and they slide out the back seat.

 

When they get to the door of his apartment, Benny’s head is swimming and Usnavi is almost as impatient as he is. He fumbles in his pocket for keys, keys, where are his keys?

“Just fuck me against the door,” Usnavi suggests, and Benny grabs the back of his neck and kisses him, hard, because wouldn’t that be nice?

“You’re so desperate for me, aren’t you, babe?” He growls, and Usnavi whimpers, “You’d let me fuck you out here if I asked, wouldn’t you?”

Usnavi moans and nods, frantically.

“Mmm,” Benny traces a finger down Usnavi’s chest to the bulge in his pants and rubs him through the fabric. Usnavi thrusts against the touch. “You’ll be a little slut for me, won’t you, babe?”

“Anything for you,” Usnavi chokes, and Benny starts checking his pockets again, because he doesn’t want to wait another moment.

After cursing and fumbling around for another minute he finds the key and swings the door open.

Before the door is closed he calls to Usnavi, “Strip for me, babe,” and locks the door as Usnavi undresses.

Usnavi is impatient, arms tangled over his head as he tries to get his shirt off. Benny watches. Usnavi is so beautiful, god, he loves him so much.

A minute later, Usnavi is naked in front of Benny and all Benny has taken off is his shirt. He’s opened his fly and is stroking his cock with his trousers still on. He’s so hard, so big, his cock already leaking precome. He flicks his wrist lazily as he strokes himself, savouring the feeling, savouring the sight of Usnavi stood in front of him.

Usnavi’s standing awkwardly, as if now that he’s undressed he doesn’t know what to do or say, so Benny takes the lead.

“So, you want me to use you, do you?” Benny asks, voice strong and commanding.

Usnavi nods.

“That’s not an answer, babe,” he smirks, “Use your words.”

Usnavi swallows and starts to stroke himself.

“I want you to use me, want you to wreck me, dominate me.”

“Mmm, that’s a good start,” Benny teases, “You wanna be a slut for me?”

“Yes, Benny.”

“You want me to fuck you good?”

“Yes, Benny.”

“Stop touching yourself. And bend over.”

Usnavi makes to lean over the sofa, but Benny stops him.

“No, Usnavi. Stay where you are. I just want you to lean over.”

He does.

“Now, bend down and touch your toes, can you do that for me?” Benny loves this, loves watching him so submissive and willing.

Usnavi leans over and touches his toes.

“Look how you flex for me, like a good boy. Now stay like that.” Benny growls, “You can hold onto your ankles or place your hands on the floor, if you can and that’s easier for you, but you do not get to stand back up and you do not get to kneel until I tell you or you will be punished, understand?”

Usnavi swallows. They’ve never done it quite like this before.

“Do you understand, Usnavi?”

Usnavi smiles. “Yes sir.”

“You know why I’m having you stand like this, babe?”

“No.”

“So you don’t fucking touch yourself.”

Usnavi whines.

“I know how you like to touch yourself without permission, like a needy little whore, but you need to learn to wait. Take what you’re given.”

“Yes sir.”

Benny kneels behind him and grabs him by the thighs. He swipes his tongue along Usnavi’s hole and Usnavi begins shaking immediately.

He tongues him again, circling his hole before dipping in slightly, and Usnavi moans.

“Benny, yes, Benny, please,” he’s whining, and Benny holds his cheeks apart and licks him again, deeper.

Usnavi wavers a little and nearly topples, sinking down to his knees from loss of balance. Before he can quite hit the floor, Benny’s hand is smacking his ass and he’s let out a shriek.

“Didn’t I tell you, babe?” Benny says between strikes, “Didn’t I tell you not to move?”

He’s not using his full strength, not by a long ways, but it stings all the same and Usnavi is whimpering by the fourth blow.

“I asked you a question, babe,” Benny says, as he delivers the fifth smack. Usnavi’s ass is red and sore and for good measure Benny bites it. Usnavi cries out, and after a moment, Benny licks the sore skin to soothe it and kisses it.

“You ready to bend back over?” Benny asks, and Usnavi nods.

“Yes.”

“You gonna be good?”

“Yes, Benny.”

Usnavi gets back into position and Benny resumes, licking his hole and then runs his thumb against it.

He can feel Usnavi tense as he drags a couple fingers against him, and then Benny spits on his fingers and begins working them in. Slow at first, and then faster, he fingers Usnavi, opening him up, getting him ready. The more he moans, the deeper his fingers go, and soon he’s fucking Usnavi on them and Usnavi is going mad.

“God, Benny, that feels so good, tilt them a bit more, _yes_ , _right there_ , fuck Benny, touch me Benny, please oh god, please!”

Benny chuckles and then pulls his fingers out.

At the motion, Usnavi falls to his knees again.

“A-a-ah,” Benny chides, “You know what that means?”

Usnavi nods and braces himself.

The first blow has Usnavi gasping. It’s harder than the previous ones, and he wasn’t expecting it. The second comes down and Usnavi can’t quiet the shout that comes. Benny rubs his stinging cheeks before delivering a third blow, and that one’s hard enough that his eyes start to water.

The fourth and fifth come in quick succession, and Usnavi cries out at the impact.

“You think you’ve learned how to behave, now, baby?” Benny asks, and Usnavi gets back up and grabs his ankles.

“Yes, sir,” he whispers.

Benny smiles. “Good boy.”

Now, Benny grabs some lube and starts slicking himself up, enjoying the sensation and dragging his thumb over the head of his leaking cock, rubbing the slit.

“You look so pretty, babe,” he murmurs, “Presenting yourself for me like the little slut you are, huh?”

Usnavi whines in agreement.

“What do you want now, sweetheart? You gotta tell me.”

Usnavi’s voice is raw and wrecked.

“Fuck me, please?”

Benny loves this, loves getting Usnavi to ask for sex, but he wants more. He continues stroking himself.

“I’m not sure you really want it, ‘Navi,” he whispers, “‘Fuck me, please?’”, he mimics, “Is that the best you can do?”

Usnavi groans, and there’s a definite shake to his stature as he’s been standing bent over for so long.

“Please, Benny, please fuck me, god-”

“Keep going, babe.”

“Benny, shit, I need your gorgeous cock inside me, I need you to fuck me, I need you to use me, I want you to make me yours, to ruin me, I want to be able to feel it when I sit down, want to remember how you used me, please Benny, _I wanna be your little hole to fuck!_ ”

Benny nearly chokes. He swallows. He needs a moment.

“Good boy,” he murmurs, and rewards Usanvi with a few quick strokes to his cock that leave Usnavi gasping at the first contact he’s been allowed.

“You ready?” Benny asks, and Usnavi nods.

He lines his cock up with Usnavi’s hole and slides in with one smooth motion. Usnavi gasps.

“Fuck,” Benny whispers as he begins thrusting. It’s slow at first but he speeds up, and Usnavi starts moaning, loudly.

“Benny, oh god,” he says, “Fuck this feels so good, fuck me harder, Benny!”

He loves how loud Usnavi is, how vocal and unashamed. “Can you take it, babe?” he asks.

Usnavi laughs. “Of course I can take it what do you mean can I ta-!”

It’s like a challenge to Benny, how hard can he go and how fast? He starts thrusting into him hard as he can, thrusts faster with each of Usnavi’s moans.

He’s so loud now, he’s shouting with each brush of Benny’s cock and he’s sure he’s hitting that sweet spot by now.

The words coming out of Usnavi’s mouth are practically unintelligible, a mixture of English and Spanish, but even the words Benny doesn't understand he knows are good, and it’s mostly just “Benny, please, yeah fuck me, fuck me harder, right there, oh god Benny, _right there!!_ ”

And then suddenly Usnavi is shouting at the top of his lungs and he’s fallen to the floor and stays kneeled for a moment before turning over, and Benny sees that his chest is streaked with come.

They’re both silent for a moment.

“You-” Benny starts. Looks at him up and down again, beautiful, leaning on his elbows, sprawled out on the floor.

He smirks.

“Did I tell you could come, baby?” He asks, the words gentle but with a dangerous sharpness to them.

Usnavi bites his lip.

“No, sir.”

“And you came anyway.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Without my hands on you, without being touched, like the slut you are.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you know what happens next, baby?”

Usnavi shakes his head.

“Use your words.”

“I don’t know, sir. You could punish me?”

It’s too easy. He’s too eager.

“That’s a good idea, babe,” Benny whispers, and Usnavi smiles up at him. He turns to bend over, to present his ass to be spanked, but Benny stops him.

He grins.

“Nah, babe. I’ve already wrecked your ass. You know what you’re gonna do for me now?”

Usnavi shakes his head, eyes wide and beautiful.

“You’re gonna be my little hole to fuck.”

There’s a wild spark in Usanvi’s eyes and he looks up at Benny.

“How do you want me?”

“On your knees in front of me, babe.”

Usnavi complies.

“Now open your mouth.”

Usnavi does.

Benny leans forward to stroke his jaw. He’s relaxed, willing, eyes wide and pupils blown. Benny presses a kiss to his cheek and Usnavi whimpers. Benny stands back up.

He grabs Usnavi’s hair and looks down at him, tilts his head back and grins.

“Gonna be a good boy for me?”

Usnavi makes a sound of agreement, mouth still open.

“Good.”

Benny presses his cock into Usnavi’s mouth and lets out a gasp of pleasure. His jaw is slack, tongue pressing nicely against his cock, and his throat is open. Relaxed.

He slides out and then back in, deeper, most of the way down his throat. Back out again.

The next thrust he presses the head of his cock into Usnavi’s cheek and feels himself through his cheek with his thumb, moans a little, and makes sure Usnavi knows how good it feels.

“Oh, you’re doing so well, babe, stay like that for me, yeah, just like that.”

He starts thrusting faster, the next one leaving Usnavi gagging a little, but this is his punishment so he pulls out and presses right back in again, harder.

Spit starts dribbling down Usnavi’s chin and he makes beautiful sputtering noises as Benny fucks his face in earnest, drawing out gasps and chokes, coughs and the most delicious noises from Usnavi. 

He pulls out and a string of saliva hangs from the tip of his cock to Usnavi’s lip and he moans in approval.

“Take a breath, babe,” he growls, “You’re gonna need it.”

Usnavi nods and inhales deeply. Breathes out. Takes another, and then Benny is back in his mouth, fucking his throat, his pace is relentless and he’s so big, so hard. He tastes so good. Usnavi's gonna get rug burn.

“Yeah,” Benny murmurs, pulling Usnavi’s by his hair onto his cock, matching his thrusts, “You looks so damn good on your knees, don’t you?”

Usnavi whines and the vibrations reverberate through Benny.

“Oh, yeah, look up at me while I fuck your face. I want to see those pretty eyelashes all wet. Want to see your wide eyes when my cock’s down your throat. You’re so beautiful, Usnavi, so beautiful.”

It’s so good, he feels so good, Usnavi’s mouth stretched around his cock, and he can feel his balls tightening, feels his climax approaching and he goes for it.

“You gonna make me come, babe? Gonna make me feel good?”

Usnavi is staring up at him and nods as much as he can without pulling back from Benny.

“Yeah, you’re so good to me, even when you don’t behave you still know how to make me feel good, don’t you, know how to let me use you?”

Usnavi blinks up at him so prettily.

Benny thrusts a couple more times and then says to Usnavi, “Don’t you dare close your mouth, baby.”

Benny pulls out and Usnavi does as he’s told, keeps his mouth open for Benny and he’s a sight to see. His lips are bright red and swollen, his eyes running, eyelashes wet and saliva smeared across his face.

Benny strokes himself twice and then he comes, shooting his load onto Usnavi’s face, into his mouth. It’s white hot bliss and Benny can’t see for a moment but then his vision comes back and what a vision he sees before him. Usnavi’s face is streaked with come, it’s in his hair, on his cheeks, across his nose, dripping down his chin, and his mouth is still open, come dribbling out slowly.

He looks absolutely wrecked.

“You want to swallow that for me, babe?” Benny asks, and Usnavi doesn’t need to be told twice. He swallows eagerly and smiles and there’s a little bit that drips out the corner of his mouth and Benny kneels down in front of him and licks it off, kisses him deeply, tastes himself on Usnavi’s tongue, salt on his lips, and asks himself how he got so damn lucky.

They shower together and then curl up in bed, holding each other. Benny rubs and kisses every sore spot on Usnavi’s body, delighted that there are handprints on his thighs and ass. Usnavi is pliable and blissed out and they kiss lazily and happily and laugh.

“That good for you, ‘Navi?” Benny whispers.

He laughs. “Yeah, babe. That was really good.”

“Usnavi I love you.”

“I love you, too, Benny.”

**Author's Note:**

> hooooo boy i'm goin to hell


End file.
